


Dinner is Served

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Blade [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Acid, Action, Burn injuries, Clothing Damage, Cruelty, Demon Sex, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Facials, Gore, Horror, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mind Rape, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not For the Faintest of Heart, Other, Porn With Plot, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Tearjerker, Tentacles, Tentacles in Ears, Vore, fan disservice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his training regime on the Continent, Corrin learns that the Demon Prince of Sloth had broken free of his contract with Aldra and is wreaking havoc in Zanef. Unfortunately, Corrin underestimates how powerful Belphe and Dogor are when they return to their former glory and nearly pays the ultimate price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner is Served

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Queen’s Blade Vanquished Queens volume 3 concerning Aldra’s unfortunate defeat to Belphe and Dogor. Without Aldra, there won’t be anyone to stop Belphe and Dogor. This is also a dark joke about how Belphe and Dogor promised revenge on Corrin for tattling on them in Breaking Bana. Enjoy!
> 
> This is the scene that Belphe and Dogor constantly referred to when talking to Corrin. This scene and the story itself is not for the faintest of heart. This the final warning. 
> 
> http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/queensblade/images/0/0b/QBVQ_4.png/revision/latest?cb=20141204181516

When you were a powerful dragon, you tended to overdose yourself with so much power. Dragons were powerful creatures that were difficult to tame. Even if you were in control of the dragon blood inside you, you would still have moments of using too much of your power.

Master Hand did not know which universe the Corrin twins were from and given they were silenced into saying anything about their world besides talking about things here and there, he didn't know how to control their power. It was normal in Smash for someone to use too much of their power and injure someone, but the dragon twins were different in comparison to the tactician twins. The Robin twins were vessels of Grima, but Robin had destroyed the connection between her and Grima unaware that Rob would end up having Grima inside of him. Grima was defeated but he would forever remain dormant inside of Rob unless the male tactician was under a severe amount of stress and was forcibly released.

Because Master Hand was rather ignorant of the universe the dragon twins were from, he was strict with them on their power levels. In the heat of battle, the two often forgot that they were fighting in a tournament and not for their life, so sometimes they would go into a fit of rage and nearly kill their opponent. The reasons were different. Cory enjoyed fighting and let her dragon instincts kick in while Corrin still hasn't mastered how to effectively control his powers and a one slip up often got him into an enraged state. Master told them that should they start feeling any negative thoughts toward the Smashers that they had to take it outside of Smash. To the dismay of many Smashers like Viridi, this often included destroying property in their dragon form. The safest area to let loose was Smash Forest, but the moment they started destroying too many trees, Viridi complained about how destructive they were.

Pit had suggested the dragon royals take their frustration out in the Queen's Blade universe. There was easy access to that universe from Smash Forest and Smashopolis via teleporter. They could ask Rosalina or Palutena to take them to The Continent too to train. Cory wasn't so certain about that and promised to tone it down. Corrin took the offer because unlike his older twin, he had less control of his dragon abilities.

Corrin had a companion in Volga who has invaded the Smash Brothers Realm to do battle with Link. He wasn't expecting a dragon of his caliber to be able to match up to his strength and defeat him. By his own rules, Volga ended up being a "servant" to Corrin even though Corrin didn't like the idea of enslaving someone just for defeating him. (It still felt good to have a dragon companion who understood how to control one's powers). The two would end up going to the Continent to train. There was more open space thanks to the forest area and with Volga training with Corrin, the water dragon expected to hold himself together better.

The next big tournament in Smash would occur in a week. Corrin wanted to train for six days and return on the seventh so he would have time to rest. He felt like his mind was sharpened enough to where he read the opponent, but he needed the power to be able to take the stock. His sister would always be better than him if he couldn't get stronger.

What would usually happen on the Continent wasn't some prolong training session. Volga would comment how Corrin would grow tired easily and request traveling around the Continent for a couple of days before returning to Gainos where Pit or Nanael could easily contact them and send them back home.

So instead of fighting each other until they were both on the ground panting heavily, Corrin would often be exploring the many different areas of the Continent and helping others in need. Volga reminded him that Pit only brought it up as a way to fight without his dragon powers going out of control. If any of the Smashers found out he was slacking off, they would want to take a break from Smash too. Cloud would have demanded Master Hand to take him back home and they all knew how adamant the blond was with wanting to return home.

After being forced to train for a couple of days, Corrin was ready to call it quits early. The only way for the fire dragon to keep Corrin on the Continent was if he allowed the silver haired prince to rest at a hotel and continued tomorrow. As of late, he had noticed the dragon prince was using more energy as of late. They were closer to Zanef than Gainos, so they needed to rest for the night and head back to the capital tomorrow. As dragons, they covered more ground than humans, but Volga did make a vow he would bring Corrin back before the tournament.

That was where trouble started. The sun was starting to set and the two were near The Town of Water, but something smelled smoky in the air. Corrin's ears twitched hearing the cries of people begging for someone to help them. The two looked up and noticed the flames in the sky. Corrin's eyes widened recognizing the city they often visit being attacked.

"What are you doing?" Volga questioned.

"What does it look like?! I'm going to go and help!"

"…We do not even know what is going on. Do not panic."

There was a rumbling noise afterward. Corrin charged ahead to get a better picture of what was occurring in Zanef. To his horror, it looked worse up close than it did from a distance. Many buildings were on fire, corpses were scattered everywhere from the river to the road and a giant demon with huge horns was rampaging in the middle of it all. The demon was shooting fire from his mouth and stomping on all the buildings, destroying everything in sight.

"W-What is that thing?!"

"Master Corrin, we need to leave." Volga growled. The only reason he didn't go in now was because he felt the power level of the demon. It was higher than both of them combined. Unless the demon was distracted, there was no way to defeat it.

"No! We got to help the people!"

"Fool, do you want to die? Everyone is already dead. You can smell death everywhere here."

"No…Ms. Aldra **HAS** to be here! She's the defender of this town! I'm sure someone from the Queen's Blade tournament is here too! We have to save them!"

Volga didn't want to argue, but he knew that when the prince wanted something, he was going to get it. He wanted to save whoever was still alive, but Volga had this feeling everyone was dead.

"Volga, please search for anyone who could help subdue the demon." Corrin continued. "Snow White…I can feel her in the area. Please…get her to help us! Tell her I requested her assistance!"

"…And what will you do?"

"I will hold him off."

The fire dragon was not impressed by these plans. "That's absurd and you know it."

"…I'll be fine. This is The Town of Water. I won't be defeated so easily."

Volga had no intention of leaving the water dragon, but the sooner he got Snow White from Mel Fair Land, the easier it would be to defeat this demon. She had the power to summon anyone from anywhere with relative ease, so they could just get a powerful demon slayer or the Queen's Blade winner to deal with this.

"…Grr. If you let something happen to you-"

"Volga, I'll be fine. Trust me." Corrin told him with a reassuring smile. "Please go."

Volga would consider that one of his biggest mistakes. Quickly, he shapeshifted into a dragon and flew off. The large demon noticed the dragon fly off and proceeded to walk toward Corrin's direction. The silver haired prince was quick to shapeshift into his dragon form before leaping into the water. Immediately, he wanted to get out tasting the blood that seeped into the salt water that was running through this river. He only needed to hide in the water for a short time before he shot up and shot water from his mouth. That was only enough to get the demon's attention. From there, Corrin hid underwater and swam underneath the bridge that had yet to be destroyed by the demon. Once he passed under the bridge, he had to come up. The demon was waiting for him.

"OH, IT'S THE DRAGON WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR. NOW WE CAN HAVE OUR REVENGE!"

 _It's after me?_ Corrin asked himself as he flew out of the water as quickly as he could before he got trampled on. _I don't even remember encountering a demon like this._

Ignoring the words of the demon, Corrin looked around to see if he could use anything to get on higher ground. Some of the destroyed buildings were slanted. Besides fire, the demon was able to shoot acid from his mouth. A hop over the liquid was easy enough for Corrin once he got on top of one of the destroyed pillars in the town.

"YOU'LL SOON JOIN MA'AM SOON ENOUGH."

Corrin waited for the demon to shoot flames from his mouth before he transformed into a dragon and countered it water. The water blasted through the fire and hit the demon in the face. He was forced to take an attack by the giant fist afterward.

 _There are two demons in that big one._ Corrin observed as he tried to bite at the knuckles of the demon. Even if he was a dragon, the demon was as hard as a rock. He was lucky his teeth didn't shatter from an attempt, but he did transform back just from how bad it tasted.

"OH, YOU WANT TO EAT ME? HOW ABOUT WE EAT YOU?"

The demon tried to lunge at Corrin to take a bite out of him. The prince dove out of the way in the nick of time before turning his hand into a spear to impale his head. He was sorely disappointed with how little it affected the demon.

"We?" Corrin thought out loud. This demon heard what Corrin said despite him saying it in almost a whisper.

"How can you forget who we are? We are Belphe and Dogor! Together we make Belphegor!" They introduced.

The prince had to register who that was before he gasped. "Oh! Ms. Aldra's…"

"YOU DO REMEMBER. This is very good."

Listening to the demon's voice more closely, Corrin could pick up that Belphe was the one hurting his ears and Dogor was the polite one speaking normally.

"Now you won't have to feel bad when we tell you that you will meet the same fate as the Madam."

Corrin was confused by these words. "What do you mean? Wait…"

"ANYONE WHO FAILS TO PAY US WILL RECEIVE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT. SHE WAS DELICIOUS TO EAT!"

"W-What?!"

The logical side of the demon used this distraction to grab the dragon prince when he was still processing the information. Corrin did not dodge in time, so the Belphegor seized his blue cape and held him up in the air. Why couldn't his cape tear off at a moment like this? It would not have been a good idea anyway when the demon was holding him high above the ground and was ready to open his mouth and eat him.

"You will be joining her soon enough dragon prince. THIS IS FOR YOU TATTLING ON US THAT ONE TIME!"

"W-Wait!"

There was no waiting or any time to react. They didn't want Corrin turning into a dragon at that moment, so they just let him go. The silver haired prince let out a scream before falling into the demon's mouth. The mouth closed once it was certain the prince fell through. Everything fell to darkness soon afterward.

* * *

Corrin sluggishly opened his eyes, but he would later wish he was still unconscious.

"The dragon is finally awake!"

"Good. We can begin."

The first thing Corrin noticed was that something slimy was holding his hands up in the air. Try as he might. He wasn't going to escape the sticky binding. Looking around, he thought he was in a cave stuck with Belphe and Dogor in their demon forms (a golem and a mage) in front of him. On closer inspection, he could tell this looked like an inner cavity more than anything. His heart sank realizing he got eaten like the rest of them.

"Hey, don't look so sad. We may have eaten you, but we haven't digested you." Belphe joked. "Not yet anyway."

"You will suffer before we chew you bit by bit. We want to see your despair like the Madam."

The silver haired prince attempted to move his legs. It wasn't going to do him any good. His hands were held high above his head and had put him in a position where he couldn't kick the demons in front of him. Yatogami was cast to the side along with his dragonstone. He was at their mercy all because he got careless.

"…How could you?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "How could you do this to everyone? Didn't Ms. Aldra teach you anything?"

The two demons looked at each other before snickering. "We're demons. Why would we learn anything?"

"But you…learned about the human world…the joys of food…and you're throwing it away for what?"

"Fool. Together, we are known as the Demon Prince of Sloth. We don't care about the human world. Demons can only think about how to manipulate the humans to our advantage." Dogor explained. "You're in our way, and we'll put you in your place."

The only way for Corrin to get out of this was to stall. Talking was all he could do in this bad situation. It was only going to get worse when they stopped listening. Something from above the dragon prince dripped down the back of his neck. A sizzling sound could be heard as he let out a sharp cry at the sudden pain.

"You are inside the belly after all. We got to melt your clothes…if we don't melt you first."

The dragon prince shivered at those words. If he looked above, what would stop his eyes from being burned? Belphe and Dogor were in charge of the angle of the saliva above him. Hitting him in the back of the neck was a just a warning so he wouldn't move. The next droplets after that dripped onto his armor and melted it away bit by bit. Red eyes widened the more his clothes disintegrated and the more skin that was exposed. The two demons didn't want his skin to be burned before they were finished with him, so they dropped it in the most important areas.

"Heh, that's cute of you trying to maintain a brave face." Belphe mocked before going over to the silver haired teen and punching him in the cheek. At that moment, the saliva had dripped down and touched his ear, the dragon prince let out a roar instead of a cry. His ears were the most sensitive spot of his body. To feel the burning sensation in that spot was enough for him to struggle in his binds. The sudden strength he received was powerful enough to headbutt the golem away from him, but it wouldn't calm the dragon prince down until the pain subsided.

Belphe and Dogor glanced at each other before deciding what they needed to do to subdue the prince. The inside of the demonic body started to shuffle before forming an odd shaped mouth above Corrin's head. The silver haired dragon managed to calm down after the burning feeling went away. He would proceed to panic again seeing the large mouth above his body.

"If you won't calm down, we'll just have to subdue you first. Down the mini-hatch!"

There was no brave front at this point. Corrin thought he was going to die right here. He desperately tried to get his hands undone, but they were stuck together before being covered by the mouth. The poor Manakete let out a pathetic scream feeling the mouth slowly swallowing him up. He called for anyone to save him. His sister's name and Volga came out the most.

"They won't hear you inside." Dogor reminded him. "It's best to just relax…can you hear me anymore?"

The mouth portion swallowed him whole…for the most part. The only part of Corrin's body that wasn't completely eaten was his feet. This extra mouth had no teeth, so there was no way to chew on the young dragon. Instead, it was a mouth meant to pump as much aphrodisiac and other chemicals in his body before being prepared to be swallowed for real. Because he was still screaming inside the mouth, Corrin would lose oxygen very quickly. Tears ran down his face and he felt his body ready to give up on him entirely.

"Do it."

A scream was muffled from the mouth. Corrin couldn't see what was happening to him inside, but he felt small tentacle like rods probing at his ear before digging into them. The tentacles were so small that they went through his ears rather easily. There was no pain from the sudden invasion, but he felt his entire body freeze up. A nasty jolt ran through his body when it felt like the tentacles reached a part of his brain. Belphe and Dogor had every intention of destroying his resistance. All Corrin could do was kick and scream when those tentacles touched at his brain. It terrified him how he felt part of his body numb immediately. His brain was going into shutdown just from a few touches.

Once Corrin's struggling started to cease, the tentacles inside the mouth grew in numbers and proceeded to seize his nipples. His voice barely audible after the initial shock, but his body was burning. The acid dripped down onto the rest of his clothing until it melted everything off. The dragon prince's skin was exposed to the digestive juice that was running down his spine. Despite a sizzling sound being heard, Corrin barely flinched.

_Uhh…is this thing…turning off…my nervous system?  
_

Another weak groan escaped his lips feeling his nipples being yanked at. The acid juice that dripped down on his nipples only made them harder thus making it easier to tease the dragon even more. Corrin shot his head back weakly still trying to resist. His desire to fight back continued to wither away as he felt closer to the realm of unconsciousness again.

"You're not allowed to fall asleep!"

The prince felt something poking at his mouth. Another tug at his nipples caused another pathetic sound to escape his lips, but it was interrupted by something being shoved down his mouth. Again, he panicked. He thought the two demons were trying to suffocate him even as something was being poured down his throat. It wasn't the acid that was burning his body. Something sweet like honey…

"It appears like the struggling stopped completely." Dogor said as a matter of fact statement. "It will be time to feast soon."

"Heh, he acted all high and mighty when he tattled on us, but look at him now."

Another tentacle had found its way to the prince's cock that was now sticking up from a combination of being fondled and the liquid he was swallowing. The slimy thing would poke at his hard length before choosing to ignore it afterward. What was left of his sanity hissed at the neglect he was feeling in that particular area.

Dogor, now bored with what he was seeing, ordered the second mouth to remove itself from the Manakete prince. As the mouth slowly pulled away, they could see some nasty burn marks all over his body directly caused from the acid. To anyone else, it was a disgusting sight, but it made the two demons want to eat him sooner rather than later. The wizard demon made sure to stop the mouth once it went over Corrin's head so the tentacles in his ears and mouth would still hang from it.

Dull red eyes weakly glanced over at the two demons. If he could speak, he would have begged for mercy. He never wanted to surrender, but this foreign feeling in his body was too much for him. The golem laughed as he walked behind the dragon prince and positioned himself.

"You're prepared for me now. Show us how powerful that dragon body is."

The tentacle in his mouth came out right when Belphe shoved his dick inside of the young prince. Even if he didn't feel the acid burning his body, he certainly felt a dick too large for his whole being forced inside of him. He screamed as Belphe started to move without giving the dragon prince a time to settle.

"N-No…"

The golem found Corrin's prostate rather easily causing the prince to let out a wretched noise. His body refused to listen to him anymore. There was so much pain, but the more Belphe pounded into him, the more his body responded happily. His hips moved with the golem's movement to get the full effect of the thrust.

"S…top…"

"You say to stop, but you are thoroughly enjoying this." Dogor commented as he started to stroke himself in front of the Manakete. "If you were a woman, you would feel pleasure beyond your wildest dream."

Dogor tried to sound like a gentlemen in comparison to the brute that was banging the dragon, but he wanted to violate Corrin as much as Belphe. He smiled evilly seeing the dazed look Corrin was giving him. The tentacles acted like a re-programming system that made the dragon enjoy what was happening to him. He was no longer in control even if he was begging the two demons to stop. The cries for help were being replaced with delightful moans. The dullness in his eyes remained but a creepy smile was starting to appear. Belphe had stopped holding onto Corrin's hips so he could slow down and get Corrin to groan at Belphe hitting his sweet spot less and less.

"Gnng…"

"Give up. You want this. When we're done, you'll be joining ma'am in our stomach."

Dogor now placed his hand over Corrin's dick. The boy's body arched back as a response to the wizard rubbing circles on the tip of his dick filled with pre-cum at this point.

"Ahh…Vol…ga…he…lp..."

"Your resistance is amazing." Dogor complimented before letting go. "We'll be through with you before you even get a chance to beg for our dicks."

With all the strength he had left, the Manakete attempted to glare at the wizard demon for a comment like that.

"I…won't…surr…ender…ahhhhh!"

Belphe picked up the pace again and wrapped his free hand around the silver haired male's cock now. Pathetic tears ran down Corrin's face as he forced his eyes to shut while his body was moving back against Belphe.

"Shut up, slut. You're lying like ma'am was. Your body doesn't act like a virgin at all despite what we were told about you."

Who gave information about the dragon prince? Was it someone he knew like…that man?

"I'm so close, Dogor!" The golem announced slamming the prince's prostate harder than before. Corrin wondered how much more his body could take.

"Me too." Dogor hummed as he stroked his penis in front of the dragon prince. With his magic, he forced the restraints on Corrin's arms to lower. "If you refuse to submit, we'll mark you before we eat you…or at least I will. I apologize when I mark your face."

Dogor's sarcasm only caused the silver haired Manakete to shiver. His body was at its limit. He wanted to cum too. If he held it in though then maybe he could…

"Cumming! I'm cumming!"

Belphe's thrusting came to a stop. He let out a low grunt before planting his seed inside the dragon prince. Corrin felt the hot semen inside of him. It was enough for his body to completely shut down and cum in front of the two demons. What did he say when the semen splashed over his stomach? He couldn't hear himself because of the tentacle in his ears. It was probably as pathetic sounding as his appearance. Dogor was enamored by his prey. With a few more strokes, he came over the boy's face. Even if Corrin closed his eyes and tried to move his head, he could feel the sticky substance stick to his cheek. Some of it got in his hair too earning another miserable groan.

"Ha ha…that was good…" Belphe mumbled as he pulled out, but not before smacking the dragon in the rear. "Better than ma'am even."

"If only we had more time." Dogor grumbled. "We either spit him out now or we eat him. He would not break."

"But he looks great like this. He held his head so high before and now look at him."

If Corrin could close his legs, he would have done so. In that position, it would have been useless especially if his ass was still sticking in the air and semen was pouring out of him.

"Guh…hahh…"

He was trying to catch his breath at this point. Dogor had ordered the tentacles to pull out of the dragon's ear so he could at least regain some sanity. Even with those tentacles invading his mind, he still was able to defy them. Belphe could say it was a better fuck, but Dogor knew that Corrin was able to keep some dignity being able to talk back to them.

_It's no good. I can't move an inch. They're giving me that look like they're going to eat me alive now…Volga…why didn't I listen to you?  
_

Corrin at least could think coherently while looking weakly at the two demons before him. Both licked their lips seeing the dragon prince pant heavily from their session before cackling at the mess they made. Now that the dragon prince was close to losing consciousness (and for good), it was now time to eat him like they did with Aldra and the other unfortunate humans. Their tunnel vision would lead to their demise though as they smelt something burning from the outside. The two looked at each other in confusion before teleporting outside to see what was occurring. They were horrified to see that the demonic portion of them was burning from the bottom up as if someone was roasting them.

"H-Hey! Who do you think you are?!" Belphe questioned noticing a dragon flying up toward the mouth portion of the demon. "Want us to eat you too?"

"…I believe you have something that belongs to me. I will be taking him back."

The demons of sloth had used too much energy wasting away at the town as well as forcing Corrin to submit to their will that an outside force that was strong enough to kill them never crossed their minds. The fire dragon didn't waste any time transforming into his dragon form and diving into the mouth of Belphegor. The two demons ordered the mouth to close so they could deal with him from the inside, but it was already too late.

"Vol…ga…" Corrin murmured weakly hearing the fire dragon's roar.

Volga said nothing as he cut the binds that were wrapped around the silver haired prince with his spear. Once the water dragon was in his arms, he transformed into a dragon again and shot flames from the inside. From a distance, you could see Belphegor turn red from the flames inside of him. The lazy demon tried to move from his spot but along with the flames, holes were being poked from the inside. Volga was moving at blinding speed that it didn't matter how powerful a demon Belphegor was if he was destroyed from the inside. Belphe and Dogor wouldn't be able to save their true form much less themselves with how Volga finished up by shooting flames upward that shot through the demon prince like a volcano with the insides being shot out of his head. Volga then flew out of the now dead Demon of Sloth and landed on the ground slight ways away from Belphegor. The big demon would tumble into the river effectively contaminating it with its blood and guts. The ashed bodies of Belphe and Dogor would soon flow into the river and dissolve into nothing.

"Corrin, speak up." Volga ordered as he shook the younger male. "You cannot die here."

Corrin shifted slightly. A small smile escaped his lips. The water dragon was still alive, but if he didn't get Corrin out of this realm and back to the Smash Brothers Realm, he might not make it. The only problem Volga had was telling everyone what happened to put Corrin in a near death state. How was he going to tell them that he left Corrin alone by his orders to go search for help only to realize that Snow White wouldn't be able to assist until it was too late? How was he going to tell him by not going with Corrin, he put him in this humiliating state? How was he going to tell Cory her "twin" was deflowered while he had went to search for help? His pride was at stake.

"Corrin…" Volga called out to the young dragon prince as he held onto him tightly. "Hold out a little while longer. We're going back to the mansion."

The only person that Volga could find that could easily warp him to his destination was Snow White and she was busy teleporting survivors away by his demand. It agitated him how she was content with staying out of the fight and having Volga kill the Demon of Sloth for him so she could possibly claim credit later. Regardless, she had used her magic to warp the two dragons back to the Smash Brothers Realm where Corrin would get proper treatment.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5775 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. There will be stories explaining how Corrin and Volga met. I pretty much have it outlines but if Cia can be in Smash and befriend Dark Pit, then Volga is the same only with Corrin.
> 
> 2\. If it wasn’t obvious, Belphe and Dogor are inciting their revenge from Breaking Bana. I left the context as vague as possible but there is a certain villain in my universe (not Diamond) who can bring back memories of a particular timeline to incite violence. Overall, if you notice a lot of porn stories grouped in one timeline, it’s probably because that villain is taking advantage of Rosalina being nonchalant at this particular point of time.
> 
> But an FYI, Belphe and Dogor do promise to murder Aldra for not paying her debt to them as a Summoner, but because they’re comical villains for the most part and they are the demon of sloth, they never hold their end of the bargain except in the what if scenario showing that yes they will eat her as punishment. 
> 
> 3\. Belphe and Dogor’s form when they merge is still ambiguous in my universe. In Faustian Contract, I joked how he looked like a Five Nights at Freddy’s reject seeing as how both are stuffed animals, but here I imply that they look closer to the original Belphegor appearance from the outside.
> 
> 4\. Snow White’s powers include turning her apples into bombs, spew poisonous gas and restoring others with her apples. Her magic mirror allows her to summon other fighters from the main QB universe, but I think I can add she can warp fighters to a specific destination if they ask her. Snow White’s character so far confirmed is how she will work with others if it suits her interests and will respond with belligerence if threatened. However, in my universe, Snow White is acquainted with Corrin, so she is obviously nicer to him than say Volga, but if Corrin’s life is in danger, she will have him do what he needs to do to save him.


End file.
